Bitter, Sweet, and Strange
by JordanRameneWrites
Summary: Beauty and the Beast AU, but the plot is changed slightly to help the plot along. Also, I'm a sucker for Adrinette, what can I say? :3
1. Chapter 1

Long ago, in a grand castle hidden by trees, lived a king and queen. They loved each other, and when their first-born son came into the world, the king and queen threw a magnificent ball in his honor. The whole kingdom was there, gaily enjoying the festivities, swirling across the polished floor. The little prince watched this, cooing gleefully. His parents gazed down at him, smiles across both their faces.

The festivities halted suddenly when the door slammed open, a little child seeking shelter from the bitter cold. The king dismissed the child, angered with their intrusion. The child offered the king a rose for a bed to sleep on, pleading for help. The king dismissed the child again, turning his back.

In a flash, the form of the child melted away, revealing a powerful sorceress. She glared down at the king with disgust and shock, that he, a father, would turn his back on a poor child. She placed a curse on him and the castle's residents, transforming him into a hideous beast. Taking the prince from his mother's arms, she said that if the king could learn to be loving like a father should be, the curse would be broken. He had until the last petal on the rose the child had offered wilted and fell. The rose was truly enchanted, as it would bloom until the prince's 16th birthday, when it would be dead, and the castle and all who lived there would remain cursed forever.

In his anger, the king turned on his wife, angrily shouting at her for supposedly 'letting their son get away', the queen backing away. She found herself against the wall, fear clouding her eyes. Stone surrounded her body, trapping her in a fearful position, her stone eyes looking right at the beastly king.

The enchantress lifted her free hand, revealing their true surroundings; the West Wing. Before she left, she placed an enchanted mirror next to the rose, allowing the Beast to see the outside world. Taking the crying prince, she whisked him away, leaving the king alone.

Many years passed, and the king fell into despair, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

* * *

The village was quiet, serene. Adrien liked it this way. He could get from one end to the other quite easily. He saw the townspeople every day, waking up to the new dawn's colors.

"Little town, it's a quiet village…"

Adrien's moccasins made a dull _thwack_ on the cobblestones leading into the village square as he walked, basket in hand.

"Every day, like the one before…"

The town stood still, window shutters closed, doors to shops locked.

"Little town, full of little people, waking up to say…"

" _Bonjour!"_

" _Bonjour!"_

The village sprung to life, women hanging laundry out windows, shop keeps sweeping dust out onto the path, the smell of fresh bread wafting through the air.

Tom DuPain opened the door to the bakery, his daughter, Marinette, carrying a tray of baguettes and rolls. "Good luck selling today, Papa!"

The baker let out a hearty chuckle. " _Merci, mon petit._ You'll watch after the shop while I'm gone?"

Marinette grinned. "You can count on me, Papa!" She waved to him as he walked down the path, offering the baked goods to passerby.

Adrien smiled. "Good morning, Mari!"

Marinette squeaked, blushing. "G-good m-morning, Adrien! How are you?"

Adrien, still smiling, took her hand. "Better now that you're here, _mademoiselle_." He kissed her knuckles, grinning.

Rolling her eyes, Marinette shoved a basket of croissants in his hands. "You forget, the only reason Papa lets you near the bakery is because you're a diligent delivery boy."

Adrien sighed. "I know, I know… who are these delicious treats going to?"

Marinette pointed out the door. "Madame Delacroix, the seamstress."

"I'm on my way then, _cherie_."

On his way to the seamstress shop, Adrien caught tidbits of people's conversations.

"Good day, how is your family?"

"I need six eggs!"

"That's too expensive."

The other villagers watched him go, making remarks. Adrien wasn't exactly 'cookie-cutter' or 'by-the-book'. He loved to read, he happily made deliveries, and was a big dreamer. He was beautiful by their standards, though. Round cheeks, sharp jawline, bright green eyes, blinding smile. His slightly askew blonde hair gave him a windblown, handsome look.

It certainly attracted many women's attention, especially one in particular. The mayor's daughter, Chloe Bourgeois, had admired him since he arrived in town. Her plan? Win Adrien's affections, of course.

Many people admired Chloe as well, including Sabrina Raincomprix, her partner-in-crime, and three particular suitors: Nathanael Kurtzberg, LeChien Kim, and Lila Rossi. They followed Chloe everywhere, trying to get her attention.

"Look at him, Sabrina. Isn't he amazing?"

Sabrina nodded. "He's pretty cute, I guess."

Chloe sighed. "He's the man I'm going to marry. Count on it."

Adrien, oblivious at the moment to Chloe's antics, happily sat down at the town's fountain, opening the book at the bottom of his basket. He read it aloud to anyone who would listen, mostly sheep that were passing through. The whole village stopped to stare at him, whispering to each other.

He closed the book suddenly, remembering what he was doing. He ran to Madame Delacroix's studio, panting.

The seamstress chuckled at Adrien's long-winded apology, pinching his cheek and sending him off with two yards of cotton for Marinette.

When he returned to Marinette's parents' bakery, Marinette squealed. "This is perfect! Just enough to finish my fair entry!"

With a few quick stitches and snips, Marinette revealed her finished project. It was a blue dress, with white and purple accents; delicate lace poked out the sleeves and lined the collar.

Adrien let out a gasp. "Mari… it's gorgeous!"

Marinette blushed. "Really?"

Adrien grinned. "You're definitely going to win first prize at the fair tomorrow!"

Tom came back in the bakery, grinning from ear to ear. "Look at you, pumpkin! That looks marvelous!" He laughed. "I think Adrien wouldn't mind seeing you wear it either…"

Adrien flushed red. "Uh, well, I… uh…"

Tom chuckled. "Oh dear, I think I've broke 'im…" He made a sweeping motion with his arms, guiding Adrien out of the back room. "Come on, now, you know Marinette's not ready for you yet…"

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. "Sir, you know that's not my intention, I-"

Tom smiled. "Yet, my boy. When my daughter's old enough, then we'll talk."

Adrien smiled. "Thank you, sir."

Departing, Adrien sighed. Then groaned.

"Adrien, my love, my shining sun!"

Chloe flung herself over Adrien's shoulders, giggling. "Did you miss me, _mon cher_?"

Adrien removed her arms from his shoulders, walking faster. "I don't have time for this, Chloe, I have to get home and… clean."

"Aw, c'mon, Adrien… you, me, a few children… think about it. We could have a big house, a giant feast every night… a rich girl like me and a handsome man like you…"

Adrien pushed her away, opening the door to his house. "Sorry, no thank you, Chloe, I'm much too busy to be thinking about marriage…" He closed the door, sighing in relief.

"Can you imagine, being the husband of that frilly, brainless… Monsieur Bourgeois, can't you just see it? No, sir, not me. I want so much more than what she's got planned…"

* * *

Marinette was on the road to the fair, her basket, slung over her back, containing the dress, some food, and her cat, Ladybug. The path she was on led into a dark, cold glenn, Marinette shivering. She wrapped her cloak tightly around her, trying to keep warm.

Wolves began to howl, not too far from where Marinette was. She walked a bit faster, now nervous _and_ cold. Her walk broke into a run as a wolf emerged behind her, snarling and salivating. She ran through an old, ornate gate, slamming it shut so the wolves couldn't reach her. She sighed in relief, turning around.

Behind her was an enormous castle, gargoyles and vines alike adorning its walls. She gasped, taking it all in.

"Um… hello? I'm just a traveler… I would like a place to stay for the night? Hello?"

Wandering into the castle, she noticed a small nook with a roaring fire in the hearth of the grand fireplace. "I'm just going to warm myself up a bit, if you don't mind…"

A cart with a teapot and teacup rolled itself over to her, the teapot smiling. "Hello, dear."

Marinette shrieked, covering her face with her sleeve. She slowly lowered it after a minute, gazing carefully at the cart. "Did… did you just… talk?"

The teacup smiled, nodding. "Yep! We can all talk!"

Marinette poked the teacup gently with a finger, the teacup giggling. "Hee hee! That tickles!"

The teapot smiled. "Would you like a cup of tea, miss?"

Marinette sneezed, then nodded. "I'd love one, um… do you have names?"

"I'm Sabine, dear, and this little one is Manon."

Manon, the teacup, wiggled on her saucer. "It's been so long since we've had company!"

Sabine sighed. "Careful, Manon, dear, don't spill…"

Marinette took a sip, smiling. "It's… lemon-y."

"Lemon balm with sugar. Do you like it?"

"I do!"

 _Slam_. Marinette flinched, spilling tea on herself. Manon hopped back onto her saucer, Sabine looking around nervously.

"WHO _DARES_ ENTER MY CASTLE!?"

Marinette shook with fear. "I-I didn't mean any harm, I-"

Steely blue eyes met her soft blue ones, hot breath spreading across her face. Marinette screamed.

The Beast was lurking above her, the one that was lost to legends and fairy tales. He grabbed Marinette's arm, dragging her to the dungeon.

 **How long has it been?** **Too long. Tooooo long.**

 **If you have any critiques/comments/suggestions for furthering plot, let me know! I love reviews!**

 **-Jordan**


	2. Chapter 2

Just her luck.

Marinette paced in her small, mossy stone cell, pondering the days before. A beast, somewhat resembling a moth, had captured her and put her in this cramped containment. For what? Sneaking in and warming herself? Granted, she wasn't _invited_ in, but was imprisonment really necessary? Marinette could think of a hundred crimes that would get her in prison, but this? This wasn't one of them. Heck, it wasn't even that close.

She could barely remember the date anymore. _So much for going to the fair._ She felt tears well up, wiping them away with a dismissive hand.

And what about Adrien? He's probably looking out the window, wondering where his 'princess' was. She never got to tell him her feelings for him. His kind smile, his perfect hair, his strong arms, his bright green eyes that you could get lost in... What if he forgot her? What if- what if he marries Chloe!? He would never… would he? Marinette groaned, putting her face in her hands.

Marinette's cat, Ladybug, mewed from within the basket Marinette was carrying, licking her paws. She and Marinette just so happened to be born on the same day, within a few hours of each other. They were inseparable ever since then, especially after Marinette's mom had disappeared. Tom almost named her Shadow if it wasn't for Sabine's love for the little insects. Both he and Marinette missed Sabine terribly. Every year they closed the bakery on the day she disappeared and never came back.

The bluenette sighed, sliding down the wall to the floor next to the basket. "What are we going to do, Bug? Nobody's going to come looking for us here."

The cat put a small, brown and white paw on Mari's leg, looking up at her with big green eyes. She blinked, purring.

Marinette smiled. "You're right, kitty. We can't give up hope just yet."

Looking at the barred door, Ladybug squeezed right through, meowing at her partner.

Marinette grinned. "You've got a plan, huh, girl?"

Ladybug almost nodded, flicking her tail. Padding down the dark hallway, she left the castle and made her way through the woods to the village.

* * *

Adrien looked out the window of his small cottage, sighing. It had been three days, and Marinette still wasn't back from the fair. He walked out the door, heading down to the bakery.

Tom noticed his odd behavior, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder when he arrived.

"She'll be back soon, my boy. Marinette's tough."

Adrien smiled. "I know. But, shouldn't she be back by now? The fair ended two days ago."

Tom's smile faded a bit. "True, true… well, she's probably got it all under control, hmm? She's not some damsel-in-distress, she's a fierce, stubborn, sassy little minx. Now, help me with these flour sacks, would you?"

Adrien nodded absentmindedly, carrying a heavy sack to the storage cellar.

Meanwhile, a familiar calico raced down the cobblestone street outside, running under Chloe's skirt - which triggered unholy shrieking - and into the bakery, practically yowling.

Tom came up from the trapdoor to the cellar, seeing what all the commotion was about. Adrien came up with him, eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Ladybug! This is a… surprise…"

The cat meowed, clawing Adrien's leg. Adrien winced, kneeling down. "What's up, Lady?"

Ladybug's ears twitched as she mewed, batting at Adrien's leg. Adrien scratched her ears.

"What is it, girl? Where's Marinette?"

Ladybug's ears flattened against her head, her tail lowering. Adrien's eyes widened.

The cat turned and ran out the door, Adrien yelling after her. "Ladybug! Slow down!"

* * *

Chloe, Sabrina, the three suitors, and some townsfolk were in the local tavern, Chloe sulking in a chair near the fire. "Why won't he agree to marry me? I'm the mayor's daughter!"

Sabrina nodded. "You are amazing, Chloe! But, well," she gestured to the others, "there are other options."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Adrien's the only one for me, I'm afraid. They're just trying to 'get in my pants', if you know what I mean."

Nathanael, Kim, and Lila, offended, turned away, ordering drinks at the bar.

"It's that little twerp Marinette, isn't it? She's got him in her grasp! Why, if I ever see her face again, I'll pound her into the ground!"

Sabrina grinned. "You tell 'em, Chloe!"

Chloe sighed. "It won't matter though… Adrien's not interested, I'm afraid…"

Sabrina snapped her fingers, gathering the three suitors behind her. She whispered to them, then began singing.

"Gosh, it disturbs me to see you Bourgeois, looking so down in the dumps. Every girl here'd want to be you Chlo, even when taking your lumps."

Chloe rolled her eyes, turning the chair around.

"Everyone's awed and inspired by you, and it's not," Sabrina turned the chair to face the bar, "to see why!"

Nathanael took Chloe by the arm, walking her around. "No one's slick as Bourgeois, no one's quick as Bourgeois, no one's got cute high heels that click like Bourgeois!"

Kim chimed in, "For there's no girl in town half as pretty, perfect, a pure paragon!"

Lila nodded. "You can ask any Sue, Liz, or Mary, and they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on!"

The chorus continued, the whole tavern standing up and joining in the song. Chloe's mood slowly lifted, the blonde chiming in and dancing on tables.

"No one's been like Bourgeois, a king pin like Bourgeois!"

"No one's got a powdered lil' chin like Bourgeois!"

Chloe smirked. "As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!"

The refrain came in many times, loud, boisterous voices singing as high as they could.

"WHO HAS BRAINS?"

"LIKE BOURGEOIS!"

"ENTERTAINS?"

"LIKE BOURGEOIS!"

"Who can make up these endless refrains just like _moi!_ I use ribbons in all of my _decorating!"_

The joyous jubilation continued, echoing into the dark streets until morning.

* * *

Adrien followed Ladybug to the gloomy castle, Adrien shivering. Ladybug padded up the stairs, softly mewing. Adrien followed, trying his best not to make a sound.

Marinette's voice drifted down the hall. "Ladybug?"

Adrien smiled, reaching Marinette's cell. "And Adrien! I-" He cut off. "Mari…"

Mari was pale with cold, shivering violently. She smiled. "You found me…"

Adrien took her hands, kissing them. "Your hands are so cold, Mari… We have to get you out of here!"

Marinette shook her head. "You can't! Get out of here while you still can, before _he_ comes back!"

Adrien frowned. "Who?"

 _Thump_. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

Adrien stood his ground. "I might ask you the same question! Why did you take this poor girl hostage?"

The voice huffed. "She walked in here uninvited, and so did you!"

Adrien narrowed his eyes. "Come into the light!"

Marinette gripped Adrien's hand, frightened.

The voice obliged, revealing the Beast. Adrien gasped.

"Adrien, please, get out of here, or-!"

The Beast snarled. "You're not going anywhere, _boy."_ Taking Adrien's arm, he opened the cell and shoved him in. "Damn kids…"

Adrien angrily watched him leave, holding Marinette in his arms. He wrapped his cloak around both of them, kissing her forehead.

* * *

Sabine watched as the Beast paced around his room, Manon asleep beside her.

"Where do these damn kids _come from_!? They're like rabbits, appearing out of nowhere…"

The teapot sighed. "I don't see why you're upset about this. The girl is quite cute, if you ask me…"

The Beast snarled. "So what?"

"Gabriel, think about it. This is perfect! A chance, no, two chances to break the curse!"

"Those kids? Please. They're rude, stubborn… Sabine, honestly, I don't know what you see in them!"

Sabine smiled. "They love each other."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Don't give me that sappy shit, Sabine…"

Sighing, Sabine rolled away on the cart, calling behind her, "Think about it, Gabriel. Your son's 16th birthday is on the horizon."

Gabriel rolled his eyes, continuing his pacing. He snarled. "Darn Sabine… no, she's only doing her job… ugh, I hate that…" He turned to the statue of his wife, fear still frozen in her face. He sighed. "Diana, what am I doing? I should…" He trailed off. "No, that's… stupid…" He sat at her feet with a huff. "If only you were actually here…"

* * *

Early morning sunshine streamed in through the tiny window in Adrien and Marinette's cell, the bluenette yawning and rubbing her eyes. Adrien was lying below her, still asleep. She kissed his nose, rolling off of him.

Adrien, bleary-eyed, sat up, blinking in the bright light. "Marinette?"

Marinette put a hand on his shoulder. "Right here, _minou_."

Adrien looked at her, suddenly reeling back and putting his arm over his face. "Ahh!"

Startled, Marinette winced. "What is it?! Is there… something on my face?!"

Adrien chuckled. "You're even brighter than the sun, _mon coeur_." He kissed her hand, giggling as she rolled her eyes.

"You're impossible, kitten."

Ladybug mewed in response, earning a laugh from both humans.

"You know, if we're stuck up here forever… at least I'm here with you, Adrien."

Adrien blushed. "T-That… w-wow, Mari… that means a lot."

Marinette smiled. "I love you, Adrien."

Adrien smiled. "I love _you_ , Marinette DuPain-Cheng, designer extraordinaire."

Rolling her eyes, Marinette shoved the now laughing Adrien playfully, chuckling.

The pair and Ladybug sat against the wall, giving the other cheek kisses now and then. Marinette sighed contently. "This isn't so bad."

Adrien shrugged. "Some pillows and food would be nice."

Marinette giggled. "And some blankets."

"A good book… maybe five…"

"A roaring fire!"

"Some ale…"

"Adrien!"

"Okay, okay, fine… apple juice… bread..."

Marinette squirmed in Adrien's grip. "Knock it off, you're making me hungry!"

"A lovely lady, sitting in my lap… wait…"

"You're impossible."

"I know."

Marinette laughed. "You know what I could go for right now, strange as it is?"

"What?"

"Some camembert."

"DID SOMEONE SAY _CAMEMBERT_?!"

Adrien and Marinette screamed in terror.

 **Looks like another cliffhanger! Sort of...**

 **Gosh, I wonder who that could be?**

 **Also, yes, I am such a sucker for Adrien/Marinette fluff.**

 **I really want bread now... sorry if you feel the same lol**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! :D**

 **-Jordan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note before we start: sorry this was posted today instead of yesterday, I fell asleep on my computer last night! Now, onto the chapter!**

The mysterious visitor and lover of camembert watched as the two teenagers screamed, making the candles that took place of his appendages flicker.

Adrien was the first to compose himself, calming Marinette down after. He turned to the stranger, raising an eyebrow. "What… who… are you?"

The stranger smiled. "I am Plagg, loyal servant to the crown. And you must be the lovely children Sabine talked about!"

Marinette was now staring at the talking, cat-like candelabra, that barely reached the top of her knee with the tallest candle on top of his head. "You're a candle."

"Candelabra, _mademoiselle_. But enough about me! You two must be freezing! Come, I'll show you to a more… comfortable room."

Adrien frowned. "I thought that we were-"

Plagg laughed. "What, prisoners! No! You're our guests! Come, come! Follow me!"

* * *

Sabine bounced up and down excitedly when they arrived in the east wing of the castle, a big smile on her face. "Oh, how darling! You two are perfect for each other!"

Marinette and Adrien blushed, squeezing each other's hand.

"No, no, _no_ , this is a disaster! We cannot have this happening! It conflicts with the master's schedules!"

Plagg chuckled. "Nathalie! You have come to greet our new guests!"

A mantle clock waddled over to them, groaning. "You're giving them a _room_?! The master will have our heads! I'll be fired for sure!"

Sabine tutted. "We can't just leave the poor darlings in a cell! Now, we should plan dinner, hmm?"

"SABINE! NATHALIE! GET IN HERE NOW!"

It was Gabriel's voice. Nathalie cringed. "Coming, master, coming! Sabine?"

Sabine sighed. "I'll be back, loves. Plagg will tend to you while I'm gone."

Plagg grinned. "Right in here, lovebirds."

Adrien's eyes widened. The bedroom was _huge_. A four-post bed, an immense wardrobe, a vanity, a floor-length mirror, a giant window facing the courtyard two stories below.

Marinette found herself drawn to the wardrobe, laying her hand on one of the handles. The wardrobe came to life, yawning loudly.

"Watch where you put those hands, _darling!_ Oh, newcomers! What a pleasant surprise!"

Plagg snickered as he walked out the door. "I see you found Alya, your wardrobe."

Alya smiled. "It's a pleasure, er…"

"Oh. I'm Marinette."

"Marinette! Yes, of course… now, what should we dress you in for dinner? Got to impress your little 'boy-toy' over there, yes?"

Marinette blushed. "He's just a friend…"

Alya raised an etched eyebrow. "Just a friend, hmm? Oh! Here we go…" Taking a dress out of a drawer, she lifted it over Marinette's head. It was pink, poofy, and with many frills and laces.

Marinette frowned. "Um… I don't think I fit through the door at all…"

Adrien giggled. "That's an… interesting look on you, Mari."

Alya cheered. "He likes it!"

Marinette snorted, removing the bulky petticoats from over her day clothes. "I don't think the frills are for me."

Alya looked her over. "True, true… perhaps something a little more… simple? Yes…" She pulled a few things out, holding up to the light. "Simple, but… charming."

 _BANG. BANG. BANG._ A few voices from the other side of the door, then a few soft _thuds_. "Children?"

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

It was Gabriel. "Would you two join me for dinner?" He paused, listening to another voice. "Please?"

Appalled, Adrien replied, "You've taken both of us prisoner, and yet you want to have _dinner_ with us!? Forget it!"

Marinette frowned. "Adrien…"

Adrien looked at her, expression softening. "Mari… we're stuck in a castle in the middle of _nowhere_ , with that-that- thing! We-he… I…" He sat down, frustrated.

"FINE! THEN STARVE!" A pause, and then, "If they don't eat with me, they don't eat at all!"

Marinette sighed. "So much for dinner…"

Adrien's face fell. "Oh, Mari… I'm so sorry… I-I… that wasn't fair of me to do, I…"

Taking his hand, Mari squeezed it. "Don't worry about it."

Plagg reentered the room, biting his lip. "I apologize… the master is having another temper-tantrum again…" He cleared his throat. "Now, let's get you two something to eat."

Nathalie, who was outside the door, waved her arms in disapproval. "No, no, no, we cannot _feed_ them! The master said-"

A feather duster descended from a shelf in the hallway, dusting off an armor stand as she fell. "Oh, pish tosh! Since when has the master stopped us?"

Plagg smirked. "Tikki, _mon cherie_ , where have you been?"

Tikki giggled. "Doing my job, silly boy…" She skirted around him, whispering, "This plan of yours is dangerous."

Plagg smiled. "A little danger never stopped me from doing anything!"

Tikki sighed. "I knew you'd say that… Now, Nino is waiting to perform downstairs for you two, we'd better get going!"

Alya sighed. "Oh! Send my love to the maestro, would you, Tikki?"

Tikki smiled. "Of course, _madame_! Right this way, you two."

Nathalie groaned. "Of course… of course… feed them _dinner_ , the master won't mind one bit! Ha! He'll only have our _necks_!"

* * *

Sabine smiled when the children, Tikki, Plagg and Nathalie came down into the dining room. "Splendid! Let's get you seated!"

Nathalie looked at the teapot, pleading, "Please, Sabine, you're the most reasonable one here! Tell them to call all this off! The master will-"

Sabine huffed. "The master will have to answer to me if he harms a single hair on these children's heads! Now, help me gather the silverware, they've been antsy all day."

Nathalie sighed. "Alright, but keep it _down_! If we're doing this, the master cannot find out!"

Nino, a harpsichord, waddled into the corner of the dining room. "Yes, yes, but what is dinner without a little music?"

Tikki flew up with a shiny platter to the window, where a little moonlight shone through. It reflected off the platter, making a follow spot on the table. Plagg stepped into it, grinning.

" _Monsieur, mademoiselle,_ it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you here tonight."

Nino began to play, Plagg continuing. "Now, sit back, relax, pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents," a chord from Nino reverberated in the air, with only one off note, "your dinner."

Marinette smiled, giggling excitedly. Adrien chuckled, patting her hand.

"Be. Our. Guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test!"

Napkins flew through the air, landing on both Marinette's and Adrien's lap. Food on golden carts rolled out of the kitchen, with exotic dishes the teens had never even seen before.

" _Soup de jour,_ hot _hors d'oeuvres,_ why, we only live to serve!"

Platters spun by Marinette's head, Marinette trying to reach them.

"Try the gray stuff, it's delicious! Don't believe me, ask the dishes!"

Dishes danced on the table, plates, bowls, spoons, cups. Adrien forgot all of his resentment from earlier, enjoying the show.

"They can sing! They can dance! After all, kids, this is France!"

Tikki chimed in, "And the dinner here is never second best!"

"Go on and fold your menu, take a glance, and then you'll be our guest!"

Music echoed through the room, lifting moods and bringing smiles on everyone's faces.

"You're alone, and you're scared, but the banquet's all prepared! No one's gloomy or complaining while the flatware's entertaining!"

The mood grew serious after a few bars, Plagg standing at the end of the table. "Life, is so unnerving, for a servant who's not serving, he's not whole without a soul to wait upon." He grabbed Nathalie, dragging her up on the table. "Ah, those good old days when we were useful, eh, Nathalie?" He elbowed her, "Suddenly those good old days are gone…"

Nathalie rolled her eyes as Plagg continued, "TOO LONG WE'VE BEEN RUSTING, NEEDING SO MUCH MORE THAN DUSTING! NEEDING EXERCISE, A CHANCE TO USE OUR SKILLS!"

Tikki sighed. "Most days we just lay around the castle…"

Plagg smirked mischievously, "Flabby, fat, and lazy, you two walked in and oopsie-daisy!"

Sabine smiled. "It's a guest! Another guest! Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured, and thank the lord, I've had the napkins freshly pressed!"

"We've got a lot to do, is it one lump or two?"

"We're obsessed!"

"While the candlelight's still glowing, let us help you, we'll keep going!"

The whole room, including Adrien and Marinette, were in a kickline. "Course! By! Course! One by one! 'Til you shout, 'enough, I'm done!' Then we'll sing you to sleep as you digest!"

The song faded to a close, Adrien and Marinette laughing gleefully. Marinette sighed contently. "That was amazing!"

Nathalie nodded. "Yes, good job, everyone! Now, off to bed, off to bed!"

Adrien smiled. "Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now!"

Nathalie sighed. "Kids…"

Marinette smirked. "I don't suppose… you know anything about this castle? Perhaps you'd give us a tour? We've never been in an enchanted castle before."

Adrien nodded eagerly. "Please?"

Nathalie's eyes lit up. "Alright, alright, a tour. Then to bed!"

Following her like excited puppy dogs, Nathalie took the two around the castle, Plagg tagging along.

* * *

"Ooh! What's that?"

"That," Nathalie smiled, "is a painting from the Baroque period. And, as I like to say, if it's not Baroque, don't fix it!"

Adrien laughed at the pun. Marinette found it less amusing. The two looked behind them to the left. "What's up there?"

Nathalie coughed. "Nothing, nothing… just the West Wing!"

Plagg cringed. "Uh, yes, the West Wing… it's just… storage space!"

Nathalie nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, storage space! Nothing interesting there!"

Adrien frowned. Something was definitely up there. When the group began to move on to another place in the castle, he broke away, sneaking up to explore. Double doors lay before him at the end of the hallway, Adrien taking the brass handle in his hands.

The room behind it was cold, and messy. Broken furniture and claw marks covered mostly everything. A statue of a woman stood frozen in fear, Adrien tracing over her hand with his. Chills ran up his spine, Adrien taking his hands away quickly. Something else drew his attention the most, however; a single rose underneath a glass dome. He removed the dome, reaching for the wilting rose.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?"

Adrien jumped. "Nothing, I was just-"

Gabriel took the dome from him roughly, covering the rose back up again. "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD'VE _DONE_!? GET OUT!"

Adrien ran out of the room, tears streaming down his face.

The tour group saw him go, shouting after him. Marinette yelled, "Where are you going!?"

Turning back only for a moment, Adrien yelled back, "As far away from here as I can get!"

With that, he was gone.

Gabriel watched him leave from the window, lowering his head in shame.

 **Madrien makes his debut lol**

 **The next chapter will most likely be posted tomorrow, but who knows? Maybe inspiration will slap me across the face and I'll get something today. XD**

 **Ciao!**

 **-Jordan**


	4. Chapter 4

**After the longest hiatus (not for me, I've gone almost a year lmao), I finally updated! Sorry for the wait! I had a lot of stuff the past two weeks that I had to get ready for, and I still have a lot of stuff before the school year starts, but I will eventually**

Adrien's legs were trembling with fatigue when he reached the middle of the forest. He inhaled sharply, trying desperately to get oxygen to his lungs.

The forest was dark, with wolves howling in the distance. Adrien had just outrun them when he first came to the castle, but now…

The wolves came pouring in from all angles. Adrien grabbed a tree root, swinging at any that came within range of him. Despite his best efforts, the wolves continued to come, snapping and snarling. Adrien felt pathetic, weakly crying for help even if no one was nearby.

Out of nowhere, Gabriel came, roaring at the top of his lungs. He shielded Adrien's small form like an emperor penguin protects its young, slashing at wolves that attacked him. One caught him off guard, however, biting his shoulder. He fell, snarling at the remaining wolves. They retreated back into the trees, leaving him and Adrien.

The blonde's eyes were wide, tears staining his cheeks. "Y-You… saved me…"

Gabriel gave no response, eyes closed. Blood gushed from his shoulder wound, staining the forest floor.

Marinette came running down the path that led from the castle, gasping when she saw the two on the ground. She ran to Adrien first, brushing his bangs away from his face. "What happened? After you left, he just… took off, I-"

Adrien shook his head, motioning to Gabriel. "Help me…"

Together, the teenagers managed to hoist his arms over their shoulders, dragging him back to the castle.

* * *

Sabine clucked her tongue. "You've done a number on it, Gabriel…"

Adrien pressed the warm cloth into the scratches on Gabriel's shoulder, the beastly man cursing with pain. "Son of a-!"

"It wouldn't hurt as much if you held still."

"It wouldn't have hurt at all if you hadn't run away!"

Both males entered a heated debate, Adrien retorting with, "If you wouldn't have frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"

"Well, you shouldn't have been in the west wing!"

"Well," Adrien furrowed his brows, "you should learn to control your temper."

Plagg winced. "Ah, he's got you there, master."

Marinette sighed. "Men…"

All three males present in the room turned to look at her, three different emotions portrayed in their faces; guilt, deadpan, uncertainty. Sabine held in a laugh, amused by Marinette's remark.

Adrien set the cloth down on the dresser next to the bed, picking up a bandage. "I suppose, I should… thank you… for saving my life."

Gabriel huffed. "Yeah, yeah…" He looked more relaxed than usual as Adrien bandaged his shoulder.

Sabine hopped onto the dresser, turning to Adrien. "Thank you so much, Adrien, for bringing back our master."

Adrien furrowed his brow. "I still don't see why you care for him so much. He's rude, loud, and he's… well…"

Sabine sighed. "Gabriel used to have a family. He had a wife, and a son, but one night, the night he was turned into a…" she whispered the word, "beast, they were taken from him."

Gabriel grunted softly with the mention of his wife and son. "They deserved better than what fate had for them…"

Plagg patted the master's hand. "Oh, master, we know… we know…"

Adrien sighed. _Seems like I'm not the only one who doesn't have family…_

Marinette, Sabine, and Plagg eventually left, leaving Gabriel and Adrien behind.

"Adrien."

Flinching, Adrien turned to Gabriel. "What?"  
"Adrien. That's your name, isn't it?"

Adrien nodded. "Yes…"

Gabriel reclined in bed, sighing. "That was the name we chose for our son, too."

Adrien gave a small smile at that. "Yeah…"

Gabriel chuckled. "Sabine talks about you and Marinette a lot. They have a special connection, you know."

Adrien's small smile turned into curiosity. "What is it?"

* * *

" _Maman_!"

Sabine started to cry. "It's me babycakes… it's _maman_ …"

Marinette was crying too. "I can't believe it! After all these years… Dad said you worked in a kitchen for a noble, but… oh _maman_... "

Sabine smiled. "It's been so long, little one… you've gotten so big…"

Marinette sat on the floor with her mother, crossing her legs under her skirt. "Do you think the curse will ever be lifted?"

Sabine sighed. "I don't know. Gabriel has to learn to love like a father does, or we can kiss our humanhood goodbye."

Patting the top of the teapot, Marinette hoisted herself off the floor and into bed. "Goodnight, _maman_."

"Goodnight, love."

Sabine left the room, hopping down the corridor to the master's suite. She stopped suddenly, hearing Gabriel and Adrien's conversation.

"So, you've never known your family."

Adrien was sitting next to Gabriel, his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. They were talking quietly about the past. "I'm sorry I yelled at you like that."

Gabriel reached up and smoothed Adrien's hair behind his ear. "I'm sorry I hurt you and that girlfriend of yours…"

Adrien blushed. "She's not my girlfriend…"

Gabriel snorted. "Hmm. Too bad."

Adrien laughed.

Their conversation continued for a while, staying lighthearted, until Adrien asked a serious question.

"What was your son like?"

"My little boy? I haven't seen him in so long… extremely cute… softest blonde hair I've touched… green eyes, like his mother…"

"Is there more to the story I'm not seeing?"

"See for yourself…"

Sabine had entered the room finally, nodding in the direction of the door.

Standing up, Adrien followed Sabine into the room with the rose, the teapot hopping over to the far corner. The statue of the woman stood there, but next to it, Adrien now noticed, was an empty bassinet. Adrien gasped. "The-the son w-was…"

Sabine nodded. "He was only a baby when he was taken."

Adrien's heart rate sped up, breathing suddenly impossible. He clutched his chest, choking with every breath. Falling, his knees hit the floor, followed by his arms.

* * *

" _Ma!"_

 _Diana lifted her son out of his bassinet, cradling him in her arms. "Hello, little one…"_

 _Gabriel stood next to her, a deadpan expression on his face. He curled an arm around her waist, the blonde looking up at him._

 _She sighed. "Lighten up, Gabriel… you should be celebrating our son."_

 _The baby reached for his father, cooing. Gabriel took his tiny hand in his, shaking it formally, which was received with his hand ending up in the baby's mouth. He sighed, removing his finger and wiping it on his coat._

 _Diana huffed, rocking back and forth. "You just don't get this whole parenting thing, do you?"_

 _Gabriel kissed her cheek, deadpan expression fading into a worried one. "I'm sorry, love… I just… he's so little… I don't know what to do with him."_

" _Well, you could do more than shake his hand. He's a baby, not an ambassador."_

 _Gabriel chuckled a bit at that, leaning down and kissing his baby's cheeks. He smiled._

" _Hello, Adrien…"_

 _Adrien cooed, putting both hands on Gabriel's chin._

 _Suddenly, a noise from outside. A child seemed to have blown in from outside, bringing a cold wind that blew out all the chandeliers in the room. Gabriel narrowed his eyes, wary of the newcomer._

" _P-please, s-sir, I didn't mean to cause any trouble, b-but I am so very cold and I would like a bit of shelter from this storm…"_

 _Gabriel looked down at the child, eyebrow raised. "And why should I let you stay here? You've interrupted the celebration of my son."_

 _The child trembled. "Oh, dear, I'm s-so sorry, sir, but…here, I have a rose, in exchange for a bit of warmth, here-"_

" _LEAVE! You are not welcome here!"_

 _The child's eyes were hidden from Gabriel's view as it spoke. "So… you wouldn't let a poor child in because he spoiled your fun, Gabriel?"_

 _The form of the child melted away, the surrounding guests screaming and fleeing the castle. The child was a disguise for a beautiful enchantress, her wavy hair flowing with powerful magic._

 _Gabriel fell to his knees. "Oh God… please, I meant no harm! I just-"_

" _Enough." The enchantress raised a hand. She held the rose out. "For this, you will be punished."_

 _Diana watched this with wide eyes, her arms tight around Adrien._

" _YOU ARE CURSED TO LIVE YOUR LIFE AS A BEAST, UNLESS YOU CAN LEARN TO LOVE A CHILD AS A TRUE FATHER WOULD. THE ROSE WILL BLOOM UNTIL THE DAWN OF YOUR SON'S 16TH BIRTHDAY. WHEN THE LAST PETAL FALLS AT SUNRISE, YOU WILL REMAIN A BEAST… FOREVER, AND YOUR SUBJECTS REMAIN AS MERE RELICS OF WHAT ONCE WAS."_

 _The enchantress set the rose on the table, along with a magic mirror from her belt. She took Adrien from the frozen, Diana's arms, the queen hardening into stone. Sobbing, Adrien was gone, and Gabriel was alone._

* * *

Adrien stood up slowly. "I've been here before…no… no, it can't be!"

He looked around, realizing that Sabine was gone. He was alone.

 **This chapter is actually really short, sorry! well, it's only shy a few hundred words, but this was the only cutoff I thought logical without writing another thousand words.**

 **Anyways, bai!**

 **-Jordan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another dang hiatus... they'll only get worse... this one wasn't too bad, though! Happy August!**

Waking up in a cold sweat, Adrien shot up, eyes panicked. "M-Mari!"

Marinette, startled, grabbed his shoulders. "Adrien! It's okay, it's me, Marinette!"

Adrien panted. "W-What happened?"

" _Maman_ found you in the West Wing, sound asleep on the floor. She said you were crying; what was wrong?"

Adrien wrapped his arms around Mari, softly sobbing. "I-I don't want to talk about it…"

Sabine hopped into the room, Manon close behind. "Sabine, do you think he's okay?"

"I think he'll be fine. He has Marinette to care for him, after all."

Manon nodded. "Yeah!" She paused. "Do you think they'll get married, Sabine?"

Both Adrien's and Marinette's faces turned red, looking away from each other. Adrien took Marinette's hands, kissing them.

"Do you remember when we were kids, what I promised you?"

Marinette smiled. "I do…"

* * *

" _Mari!"_

 _Adrien ran to his best friend's side, grinning._

 _Marinette giggled. "Hi, Adrien!"_

 _Throwing his little arms around her, Adrien said, "Someday, we're gonna be married, Mari, you and me! Promise!"_

 _Marinette laughed, gently pushing him away. "In your dreams, Adrien! Boys have cooties!"_

 _Adrien pouted. "Why not?"_

 _Marinette crossed her arms. "Prove you'll really marry me."_

 _Adrien's eyes lit up as he rummaged in his vest pocket. "Here."_

 _In her hand now rested a ring made from a bent nail. "Do you like it?"_

 _Marinette smiled. "Yeah!" She hugged Adrien, saying, "I'll marry you, Adrien… promise!"_

* * *

Adrien felt tears well up in his eyes. "Do you still keep your promise?"

Marinette pulled the ring out from her pocket, grinning. "Of course… do you keep yours?"

Adrien pulled Marinette close, kissing her cheek. "I do."

A loud rap on the door interrupted them, Gabriel's voice muffled behind it. "Adrien? Marinette? Are you two awake?"

Marinette replied, "Yes, sir!"

"Are you decent?"

Adrien looked down and blushed. "I'm topless."

Marinette giggled. "You're fine, _minou_."

Gabriel opened the door. "Plagg, Tikki, and I have a hopefully fun-filled day of adventure planned for us."

Plagg huffed. "I can't believe he vetoed the dance…"

Marinette perked up. "Dance? Like, ballroom dance?"

Gabriel nodded. "I'm sure that's what he meant… why, do you two… _like_ dancing?"

Adrien shrugged. "Never tried."

Marinette sighed contently. "Papa used to tell me about the balls that were held here… _Maman_ would make large, glorious cakes, almost three feet tall! And there'd be beautiful young ladies in silk dresses, and dashing young men in embroidered coats and powdered wigs…"

Sabine giggled. "I certainly remember making some of those cakes… it took forever to frost…"

Gabriel gave a sad smile. "Diana loved those balls too…"

Adrien yawned. "Perhaps we could still have one?"

Gabriel frowned. "I don't know…"

Marinette's face fell, much to the dismay of the beastly man.

"Well… alright."

Marinette squealed joyfully, jumping out of bed. She raced to Alya, gently knocking on the door.

Alya yawned, waking up. "Ah! Oh, hey girl! You need some sick threads to dance in, huh?"

Giving her a confused look, Marinette cocked her head to one side. Alya laughed, opening one of her drawers.

"This one is pretty, no?"

Nathalie hopped in the room, clucking her tongue in distaste. "This schedule is all over the place… Master, you can't possibly…"

Plagg gave her a look. "Hey, lady, I know you're the secretary or whatever, but chill out! They're just kids!"

"I was _talking_ about the schedule with the _master_ , not you, you candle!"

"CANDLE?!"

Adrien sighed as Plagg hissed at the old clock, Nathalie furrowing her brows.

Tikki floated over to Alya, holding up a simple dress. "How about this for today, and we'll figure something else out for later?"

Marinette smiled, taking the soft cotton in her arms. She then turned around to look at the clock, beast, Adrien, candelabra, and feather duster. "C-could I have some p-privacy please?"

Adrien blushed, turning away. Alya laughed, unfolding a privacy screen.

Plagg coughed. "We'll be outside…"

* * *

Tom shifted the baguettes around for what seemed like the fifth time that hour, growing antsier by the minute. "Where are they…?"

Sabrina, who had been standing outside, gently rapped on the door, opening it. "Hello?"

The tall baker recognized her straight away. "Sabrina. What can I… do for you?"

"Um, well, Chloe asked me to, uh…"

Chloe furiously swung the door open. "WHERE IS HE?!"

Tom looked dumbfounded. "My goodness, child, what are you talking ab-"

"Adrien. He's been fraternizing with that girl of yours, where is he?"

Sighing, Tom turned back to the baguettes. "He's gone. She's gone… they're both… gone."

Chloe cursed under her breath, turning quickly away and exiting the shop. Turning to Kim and Nathanael, she narrowed her eyes further. "Go, find them and bring my Adrien back home safely. And… I guess the girl too… stupid Marinette… always managing to steal my Adrikins…"

Kim and Nathanael nodded, running off to their horses.

* * *

Marinette sighed happily, walking alongside Adrien and Gabriel. "That picnic lunch was delicious! The kitchen staff really outdid themselves this time."

Adrien nodded. "It was good…"

Gabriel softly burped in response, triggering giggles from Marinette.

The wind blew their hair in various directions as they continued up the stairs to the castle, Gabriel pausing before the door.

"You're sure you want to have a ball tonight?"

Adrien and Marinette nodded. "Without a doubt."

Gabriel smiled. "Then I'd better get Tikki and her crew to clean the ballroom up a bit, hmm?"

Tikki nodded in agreement once Gabriel told her about the ballroom and organized a cleanup crew consisting of self-cleaning mops and other feather dusters.

Nino waddled into the ballroom, warming up a bit with a few simple waltzes. Alya kept Marinette busy upstairs, having her try on dresses and holding up bits of silk to her hair.

Adrien found himself in Gabriel's closet, sorting through multiple _justaucorps._ He stopped at a beautiful royal blue, taking it out.

Gabriel had a red coat on, his long gray fur in a _queue_. "That's the one I wore to my engagement party with my wife… it brings me joy that it'll be worn again."

Alya looked at her handiwork, smiling. "Oh, _cherie_ , you look wonderful!"

Marinette twirled around in her new dress, grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you so much, Alya!"

"No worries, girl. I'm here for ya."

Music drifted up the main staircase to the wings, Marinette hopping up and down excitedly. She grabbed her shoes, hastily tugging them on as she flew out the door.

Adrien was about to leave the room, when he realized; he still had no idea how to dance.

"Gabriel, could you teach me how to dance?"

Gabriel stopped in his tracks. "What?"

"I don't know the first thing about dancing… please teach me?"

Sighing, the beastly man took Adrien by the arm, escorting him out down the stairs to the ballroom.

"The first thing about dancing, Adrien, is rhythm. Now, the man always leads the woman; just follow my lead for now."

Adrien took Gabriel's hand as he was led around the ballroom, Nino's song flowing in the air. He began to laugh happily, Gabriel breaking out into a smile.

Marinette came down the stairs a few moments later, smiling at the two gentlemen on the dance floor. Adrien noticed her out of the corner of his eye, stopping to stare. Her dress was cream with gold embroidery and a blue petticoat underneath. White lace adorned the end of her sleeves, nearly covering her gloved hands. Adrien felt a blush creep up on his face.

Gabriel chuckled, letting go of the younger male. "I think you're ready."

Adrien grinned, running up to Marinette's side. She took his arm, giggling.

Sabine sighed, hopping over to Gabriel. "They look happy together, huh?"

Gabriel watched the two dance, sighing. "Yes… they are great kids, Sabine… it's going to be hard letting them go…"

Sabine nodded. "Yes, it will be… wait, what!?"

Adrien and Marinette slowed to a stop, breath a bit heavier than before. Gabriel took one of each of their hands, turning them towards him. "Children, I have good news for you; you're free."

Adrien frowned. "What?"

"I'm letting you go."

Marinette perked up, then sank. "But… what about the curse?"

Gabriel chuckled. "Don't worry about that. You have your own family, Marinette, including a father who's probably worried sick about you. You should go to him."

Sabine sighed. "I suppose you're right… Marinette, when the time's right… do tell your father what happened to me. I don't want him to worry about both of us."

Marinette felt tears well up in her eyes as she nodded. "Goodbye _maman_ , Gabriel…"

Adrien inhaled deeply. "I'm staying."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows in shock. "What?"

"You can't just expect Marinette and I to go back and pretend like everything's okay! It's not! They are your subjects! Many of your servants have family that live in that damn village!"

Marinette frowned. "Adrien…"

Adrien shook his head. "No, Marinette. I'm not returning with you. There's nothing for me to return to. This curse must be resolved, by force if it must…"

Gabriel sighed. "There is no way for the curse to be broken. I've tried everything, I-"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN, OLD MAN! You've been moping in this hell hole for how many years now? TOO MANY. I've been pushed around by Chloe, made fun of by the village, and told I had no chance of finding my family for too long! I've been kidnapped by a hideous, horrible beast to live with him for _eternity_ , and suddenly he _decides_ to give me freedom!? No! I'm staying here, in this hell, until my bones become dust on the cobblestones!"

Marinette started to cry. "Adrien… what about us? Your promise?"  
Adrien glared at her. "Leave, Marinette. I'm not returning with you." With that, he stomped up the stairs, slamming the door to his room.

Crying, Marinette fled the castle, only stopping to grab her cloak.

 **Wow...**

 **There will probably be only one chapter after this, unfortunately... :(**

 **I might add an epilogue? I'm not sure yet.**

 **-Jordan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yikes, guys! Last chapter!**

 **I might post an epilogue or at least a one-shot epilogue... you'll find out why after.**

Marinette managed to make it back to the village, stumbling into the bakery late that night. Tom found her collapsed on the floor about an hour later, taking her into her bedroom and tucking her into bed. Her face was blotchy and swollen from crying, he noticed with a sad sigh. "What happened to you, _mon coeur?_ "

Marinette woke the next morning to find her father sitting next to the bed. "W-What…"

Tom brushed her hair away from her face. "Are you feeling alright, Marinette?"

"Papa…" She yawned. "What happened? How did I-" Her memory came flooding back, provoking a tear. "Adrien…"

Tom patted her shoulder. "Did something happen between you two? I'll break his neck if he broke my baby's heart, I swear-"

"No, Papa…" Marinette gave her father's hand a squeeze. "I'm fine… Adrien's fine… don't worry about it… we just had a spat…"

"A spat?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Papa…"

Chloe knocked on the door, strutting into the bakery. "Oh, Marinette… you're back!" She put her face right in front of Marinette's, eyes narrowed. "Where is he?"

"Where's… who?"

Chloe huffed. "Don't play dumb with me, DuPain-Cheng. Where is Adrien? My future husband?"

Marinette frowned. "Who cares? He's a liar…"

Chloe laughed. "Well… someone's little heart got broken, huh? That's because Adrien loves me, not you… You're just some baker girl… when Adrien marries me, we'll be a successful couple. My daddy will make us rich! And then I'll go to amazing balls with important members of royal courts!"  
Marinette sighed. "Balls aren't all they seem…"

"Oh, like you would know…"

Marinette narrowed her eyes. "Oh, but I do, Chloe. I spent the last few days in an abandoned castle with a huge, hideous beast! I was given rich dresses with fabrics from around the world! I was fed amazing food until I couldn't eat anymore! I danced the night away with Adrien!"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Did you, now? Tell me, where is this castle? And this beast?"

Marinette was led outside to a gathering of villagers, weapons in each of their hands.

"Well, the beast seemed dangerous at first, but then it turned out he was actually kind… and gentle… he'd never hurt anyone! He was just lonely…"

"And what did he look like?"

"Did he have hideous fangs!?"

Marinette nodded hesitantly. "Yes, I-I suppose he did have fangs…"

Chloe smirked. "I say we kill this beast! He's probably holding my poor Adrien hostage…"

"Yeah!"

"Kill the beast!"

* * *

Gabriel paced outside of Adrien's door. "Are you going to join me for dinner? You've been in there all night…"

Adrien gave no response. He sat on the bed, silently crying so not to let Gabriel hear. _The last thing that_ beast _needs to know is that I'm weak…_

"Gabriel… do you think Marinette got home safely?"

Manon hopped down the hallway, Sabine trailing behind her. Gabriel picked her up sadly.

"I'm not sure, little one…"

Plagg stumbled out of the closet, Tikki in tow. Sabine raised an eyebrow.

"Might I ask what you two were doing in there?"

Tikki giggled, floating up to Gabriel's shoulder. "Nothing bad, get your mind out of the gutter, Sabine…" She sighed. "I fear for the worst… I can feel my humanity fading by the minute… I keep growing feathers…"

Plagg sighed. "I become less mobile as well…"

"The magic mirror!"

Nathalie padded down the hallway, brandishing the enchanted object. "Check up on the girl."

Gabriel smirked. "Aww, someone has a soft spot for her!"

"I do not! I just simply think we should make sure she's safe at home."

Taking the magic mirror, Gabriel uttered the following: "Show me Marinette."

Marinette appeared in the dusty surface, looking vulnerable against the figures interrogating her. "She's in trouble."

Sabine knocked on Adrien's door. "You should go to her!"

"And why should I?!" Adrien yelled. "She doesn't love me anymore! After what I did… I just wanted to help! I wanted her to know what it was like to have a family! A whole family! With her mother!"

Sabine bit back tears. "Adrien… she needs you…"

"No. I'm not going. I can't."

Gabriel grunted. "If you're not going to go… I will. Marinette's our friend. Family, in one way or another. She needs help."

Sabine smiled. "Thank you, Gabriel…"

* * *

The woods seemed to be lighter with all of the sunshine. Gabriel felt somewhat distracted as he raced through it, snarling at the wolves as he ran by.

He reached the village in no time, growling angrily. The surrounding villagers screamed, running into their houses. Chloe and her band of followers were all that remained around Marinette, Nathanael and Kim with muskets in hand.

"So… you're the beast that took my husband from me. Kill him."

Gabriel avoided some of their bullets, taking one in the shoulder and one in the back when he tried to save Marinette. He roared, slashing at Chloe's legs as he fell.

Tom came out of the bakery when the first bullet was fired, seeing his little girl on the ground. Chloe snarled at him when he stepped outside, causing the man to shudder.

Gabriel looked up at the blonde, teeth bared. "Why are you doing this?"

Chloe huffed, putting down her foot. "So I get what I want, duh."

Lila's horse thudded down the dirt road, kicking up dust with its hooves. Lila and Adrien slid off of it, much to Chloe's surprise. "Lila! I never told you to _leave!_ What the hell?!"

Lila shrugged. "I went off on my own, found a castle, walked in, and this candlestick thing told me where Adrien was, so I tied him up and brought him here."

Adrien groaned. "Can I be untied, please?"

"Oh, yeah… right."

Marinette whimpered. "Adrien…"

Chloe strutted over to the blonde in question, smiling. "You came just in time to see me kill these two pathetic whelps…"

Gabriel sighed. _This is my fate… I'm going to die. Marinette too. The others… Nino… Alya… Plagg… Tikki… Sabine… Manon… everyone's cursed forever… all because I'm a terrible father… I didn't even tell Adrien who I am…_

Adrien felt his heart pound against his ribcage. "No…"

Gabriel put himself in front of Marinette as best he could, protecting him from Kim's bullets. Nathanael watched sadly from the sidelines, Lila leaning on his shoulder.

 _Bang._ Adrien screamed as Gabriel roared in pain. In a rage of anger, he tore Kim's gun away from him, throwing it and Kim to the ground.

Chloe frowned. "What…?"

Adrien whipped around to face her. "Don't you DARE hurt my family!"

"But… Adrien… we're meant to be together!"

"Chloe…" Adrien took her shoulders. "I know why you're doing this. You just want validation from your father, right?"

Chloe went still from shock. "H-How did you… who told you?"

Sabrina shyly raised a hand. "I told him… I figured he should know, since you two were fairly good friends…"

Adrien took Chloe into his arms, squeezing gently. "Chloe… please don't do this… I know what it's like to feel alone without your parents, but… you can't let that overtake you. I hurt the ones I love because I felt cheated. I wanted them to live a life that I'd never have. But you, Chloe… you have so many people that love you. Nathanael, Kim, Lila, Sabrina… they may be a little obsessed and clingy, but… they really do care about you… and so do I… but I also have people I love, and need to protect…"

Chloe sighed. "You really love that bread girl, don't you?"

Adrien grinned. "With all my heart."

Marinette started to bawl happily, wiping her tears with her sleeves.

Chloe took Adrien by the shoulders. "Go. Be with her."

Adrien smiled, kneeling down next to Marinette. Gabriel smiled.

"You two really are meant for each other…" He cried out in pain, feeling the bullethole in his chest. Adrien's smile fell.

"Take care of each other… and tell Sabine and the others… I'm sorry…"

Adrien shook. "No… Father… no… don't leave me here, Father…!"

"You figured it out…"

Adrien cried, pressing his head to Gabriel's chest. "Father, no…please… stay here with me… please don't die… I love you, father!"

Gabriel lay still. Marinette patted Adrien's back, taking him in her arms.

Chloe sighed. "It's done."

Kim looked down at his gun, throwing it a few yards away. Lila buried her face in Nathanael's shoulder.

* * *

The sorceress sat cross-legged on the floor when Gabriel found himself in the vacant white space. He sat up. "W-Where am I…?"

"Your memory." The sorceress stood up. "I've been plaguing your thoughts, haven't I?"

Gabriel sighed. "We didn't exactly have a great first impression of each other."

The sorceress said nothing as she walked in a circle around him. She paused, saying, "It's your son's sixteenth birthday today, isn't it?"

Images of Adrien appeared around them, the most prominent being Adrien and Marinette before Gabriel blacked out.

The sorceress waved her hand, Adrien's smiling face coming closer to them. "You finally found him… and to think, I tried to keep him away from you… but… I can't keep him forever. You should go to him."

Gabriel sighed. "I can't… the curse…"

"Is lifted. You're free, Gabriel, along with the rest of your castle. Go. Be great. Your son needs you…"

Gabriel found his eyes closing against his will, flinching.

* * *

Adrien sobbed into Marinette's chest, clutching her shoulders tightly. Marinette rubbed his back gently, trying to soothe him.

Gabriel's eye twitched. No one seemed to notice.

Gabriel started glowing. Everyone stepped back and tensed up.

Lifted into the air, magic radiated off of the beastly man. His mothlike fuzz melted away to reveal human skin, his arms and legs returning to their normal size and texture. His hair faded back to a graying blonde, and his face became more human. He sank back to the ground, motionless for a moment.

Adrien sat in Marinette's tight embrace, shaken up and questioning every ounce of logic he possessed.

Rolling over, Gabriel stood up and looked down at himself. He chuckled. "You couldn't make me a little more _handsome_ , sorceress?" He sighed. "Guess I'm not as beautiful as I used to-"

 _Wham!_ Adrien collided with his father's torso, wrapping his arms around him. "Papa!"

Gabriel smiled. "Son…" He lifted Adrien up above his head, bringing him down in a bear hug.

Chloe started applauding, the others following suit. Marinette wiped tears from her cheeks, giggling.

Everything seemed all right in the world, at last.

Tom grinned, opening the door to the bakery. "I think this calls for some cake!"

Marinette groaned. "Papa, please! They're having a moment!"

Tom gestured to everyone that was clapping, eyebrow raised. "What's their excuse? It's our boy's birthday! We should have cake!"

Gabriel set Adrien down, ruffling his hair gently. Adrien looked up at him, seeing a hint of sadness twinkling in his blue eyes. "Papa?"

"Son… I have no idea how to… dad."

Adrien laughed. "Don't worry about that, papa. Come on, let's have some cake."

Marinette snorted. "What's with the men in my life and cake today?" She shrugged. "Let's go."

The whole group, minus the horse, went inside the bakery and gathered around the table, shoveling into a cake that somehow magically got there to fill a plothole.

Marinette put her fork down, looking at Adrien, who was sitting next to her. "Adrien?"

Adrien paused, chewed, and swallowed. "Yeah?"

"Where does this leave our relationship? Like, where do we stand?"

Adrien sighed. "I-I don't know…"

"Maybe… maybe we should… be apart a little bit longer… you can spend time with your dad… I can reconnect with _Maman_ … we can figure things out."

Adrien's heart sank. She wanted to break ties. He gave a small smile. "If that's what you think is best, then we should do just that." He gently took her hand in his. "Just know that I love you as you are. Friend, girlfriend, future wife, partner in crime… I want you to be happy."

Marinette smiled. "I want you to be happy, too… and hey, this isn't goodbye, you know. It's a… see you sometime."

Nathanael broke the awkward break up by choking on his cake. Chloe had to give him the Heimlich.

 **OH SH** WADDUP**

 **sorry guys XD**

 **-Jordan**

 **P.S. Check out my profile to get the sequel/epilogue! XD**


End file.
